Family Days: Sequel to 'Too Far Gone'
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: Modern AU, Adoption AU. Jack and Hiccup have enjoyed several years of marriage, and are now ready to become parents. Raising a family has its challenges, but it also comes with lots of joy. Tons of fluff and family cuteness! Some angst in later chapters. BoyxBoy
1. The Talk

**A/N This is my sequel to my 'Too Far Gone' story, taking place a few years later. Important: Most chapters will be Rated K, one or two will be a high T, and at least one will be Rated M. I will indicate any rating changes at the head of the chapter. I own nothing, all characters belong to Dreamworks Animation**

 **Family Days**

 **The Talk**

Light flickered softly, spilling out of the glowing fireplace to dance across the quiet figures relaxing in the living room; taking comfort in the warm hearth. Jack sighed contentedly, pale cheek resting on his husband's shoulder as they cuddled in the over-sized armchair Hiccup had insisted on buying for just that purpose. The engineer was gazing at the flames without really seeing them, his mind focused entirely on their walk earlier that afternoon. The couple had gone to their favorite park, and had a lovely time talking and laughing together. Despite the cold weather the green had been teeming with families—parents and children—no doubt taking advantage of the rare sunny day. Seeing those children playing, talking, running to show their parents some treasure they'd found; tugged unexpectedly sharply on Hiccup's heart. He had known for a long time that he wanted kids someday, and the two had certainly spoken of the possibility, but they'd also been quite happy with just each other the past few years. So he was a bit surprised at the sudden intensity of his feelings this afternoon. He hadn't missed the wistful expression on Jack's face either. _Maybe it means we're ready now…_

The auburnet's quiet voice broke the silence. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking about the kids and families we saw today, at the park." That got Jack's full attention, and he lifted his head and shifted slightly to look at Hiccup. The freckled man had been uncharacteristically quiet, and it was clear to Jack that he'd had something on his mind. Hiccup continued, also turning to look at his husband. "We've talked over the last few years about adopting kids someday, and, well, seeing those families playing at the park today just really brought it home for me." Cobalt eyes brightened as their owner began to smile. "I'm ready Jack. I want to have kids with you."

Jack grabbed him up in a tight hug as soon as he finished talking, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. Pulling back to look into viridian eyes he asked, "Really? You're sure?" Hiccup laughed lightly, beaming as he leaned forward to bestow a kiss. "Absolutely." They separated breathlessly, practically vibrating with excitement. Suddenly, Hiccup jumped up from the chair. "I'll be right back!" A moment later he returned with his laptop and plunked himself down heavily onto Jack's lap; the latter resting his chin on his lover's shoulder once more as the pair got on the Internet and began their research.


	2. From Two to Four

**From Two to Four**

Jack grinned broadly as he walked with his family down the quiet street, returning from their little stroll around the neighborhood. _His family._

Since that conversation in front of the fireplace many months ago, he and Hiccup had spent untold hundreds of hours on the adoption process. Through their inquiries with the local adoption agency they'd learned of a brother and sister—Jamie and Sophie Bennet—who'd been in foster care and were at a high risk of being separated. The couple had gone to meet them and instantly fallen in love with the imaginative 8-year-old boy and energetic 2-year-old girl. The two men knew right away that they were meant to be their children.

The day they'd brought their children home would forever be one of the happiest of his life, and he would never forget the look of joy on Hiccup's face. They were incredibly lucky to have been able to adopt; and having spent most of his own youth in an orphanage it was particularly meaningful for Jack to welcome Sophie and Jamie into their home. The couple was also extremely fortunate with their work, having been granted the flexibility they needed to really be there for their very young children, to not have to place them in daycare and miss a huge chunk of their lives. This was made possible by the year's sabbatical from teaching that Jack had insisted on taking, and Hiccup arranging to do about half of his work virtually. So the blue-eyed man would get to be home full-time with the kids, and Hiccup would have a sizeable portion of the week in the house. _They had the best bosses in the world_.

Their new life still seemed a little surreal to Jack, even now as Jamie was walking right next to him and prattling on about his favorite mythology book. Smiling, he turned his gaze towards his freckled husband, and was amused to see Sophie's head resting on her dad's shoulder, blond hair everywhere. _Hiccup looks so cute with Sophie falling asleep in the backpack_ , he thought. "I really wish I had a camera right now."

Hiccup looked at him quizzically. "Hmm?"

The white-haired man stopped walking, prompting his partner (and Jamie, with a little verbal nudging) to pause as well.

"Sophie's conking out, and you two look absolutely adorable, I want a picture." Hiccup smirked, the expression melting into a tender smile as he turned his head and caught a glimpse of his new daughter, who was indeed passed out. Reaching around, he gently took her little hand and kissed it. Looking up he found Jack right in front of him, said man leaning down and claiming a quick kiss himself.

"Yuck!" The couple separated with a laugh and looked down at Jamie, who was sporting the most disgusted expression on his face. "Grown-ups are so gross! I'm _never_ going to kiss anybody!" Chuckling softly, Jack murmured under his breath as they continued walking, "We'll see about that."

 **A/N What do you guys think so far? Reviews are love**


	3. The Trials and Tribulations of Jack

**The Trials and Tribulations of Jack**

Hiccup let out a happy sigh as he closed the front door and set down his briefcase. He was totally exhausted, and it was only Tuesday. _Guess that's what happens when you become a parent,_ he thought. Speaking of his family, the house was awfully quiet considering that it supposedly contained two normal children plus an overgrown one. Making his way into the living room the aubrunet found his family zonked out on the couch, faint snores emanating from the trio. Well, mostly from Jack. Stifling a giggle, he made a beeline for the kitchen where, sure enough, Jackson Numbskull Overland had left the soup on (again), though fortunately Hiccup reached it in time and it hadn't burned yet. Turning the stove off, he returned to the couch and snuggled up next to Jack.

Hiccup smiled as cobalt eyes opened blearily. "Hi Hiccup," Jack leaned in and kissed him softly. "When did you get home?"

The engineer hugged him. "Just a few minutes ago."

"Oh good," Jack cuddled against his husband. "I missed you." Hiccup responded in kind, and the pair closed their eyes for a few moments, simply enjoying being home together. Suddenly, the elder bolted upright, "Oh my God, the soup! I forgot to turn it off! I—" and paused in mid-sentence as the freckled man laid a hand on his arm, a knowing smirk on his face. Instantly Jack's expression morphed from pure panic into sheepishness. "You already turned it off, didn't you?" Hiccup nodded, smiling and trying not to laugh. His husband chuckled softly, "What would I do without you Hiccup?" Said man rolled his eyes. "Burn the soup, obviously."

"Are you _absolutely_ _sure_ we don't need to take her to the doctor?" Hiccup tried hard not to sigh as Jack started pacing again, wringing his hands agitatedly. He'd had come home that evening to find his little daughter with a cold and his husband with the biggest case of worrywart he'd ever seen. True, this was the first time either of their new children had gotten sick and some parental anxiety was to be expected; but the aubrunet was losing track of how long he'd been in the living room trying to reassure Jack, and he was getting rather worn out. It was so ironic, when it came to caring for children the white-haired man had always been the more confident and naturally talented of the two; but throw a cold into the equation and Jack (clearly) became a total mess. It was a role switch that Hiccup found both endearing and slightly annoying…

"Yes Jack, I'm sure, we have a medicine cabinet stocked full of all the remedies she could possibly—"

"But she's sneezing and coughing and her eyes are all red!"

Hiccup took a breath. "It's called having a cold Jack, you've had these _exact_ symptoms before and I didn't take you to the doctor did I?"

"No, but—"

"Jack, just think for a moment, there is nothing the doctor would give her that we don't already have in the house, plus the main things Sophie needs are just to rest and keep warm." The teacher sat on the couch and put a hand to his forehead.

"You're right, you're right," he sighed. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I know I'm being ridiculous. I just don't want her to be miserable and I…" his voice quivered faintly, and Hiccup immediately sat beside him and took his hand, all of his irritation melting away. "I just feel a bit helpless, like there isn't anything I can really do, and I hate that." Cobalt eyes lifted to meet emerald, and Jack chuckled softly. "I'm pretty pathetic aren't I?"

Hiccup placed a kiss on white hair. "Of course you're not, it's stressful to know your child is sick, especially when they're so young. It's hard for me too." He couldn't help giving Jack an amused look though, "But it's true you're not being very logical, since there are plenty of things we can—and are—doing to make Sophie better." Jack smiled faintly, and the two were quiet for a moment before Hiccup stood and offered his hand.

"Come on, let's go back into her room, and if she's still awake we'll get her some more tea and medicine."

The pair found Sophie fast asleep, and after piling a million blankets on her and kissing her tiny forehead they tiptoed back to the living room. They were in the middle of discussing the plan for the following day when Jamie appeared, greeting the adults on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Hiccup was just starting to think that maybe everything had finally calmed down for the night—and then Jamie let out the biggest sneeze in recorded history.


	4. How to Stage a Family Dress-Up

**A/N Hi All, just a heads up that I changed the overall story rating to T to be safe. A few later chapters will be rated M, and I'll indicate that at the beginning of said chapters. Enjoy!**

 **How to Stage a Family Dress-Up**

"Jack, really, I don't want to get dressed up, I'm going to go Trick-or-Treating just like this." Said man straightened from helping Sophie zip up her gray bunny costume.

"Oh c'mon Hiccup, it'll be fun! When was the last time you _actually_ put a costume on for Halloween?"

"Sixth Grade." The aubrunet deadpanned.

"See?" Jack gestured emphatically, "You're _way_ overdo!" Moving to stand right in front of Hiccup, he continued, "It's our first Halloween together as a family Hic. _Please?_ "

The freckled man sighed, "Jack—"

" _Please_ , Hiccup?" Jack shamelessly gave him the big blue pouty eyes, delighting in the evident weakening of his husband's resolve. He was even more delighted when Jamie—sorry, _Bigfoot_ —joined in the begging and Sophie jumped around the living room yelling "Bunny! Hop hop hop!"

Hiccup put his head in his hands. "Gah, alright alright." And then, like a man spotting a life-line, he added hopefully, "But I don't have a costume." The pale man smirked. _Those were the wrong words Hiccup_ he thought. Apparently Hiccup realized this as well, his eyes widening. "Oh no. Jack, you didn't—" Jack failed hear the rest as he dashed to their bedroom, but he knew full well what the engineer had been starting to say. Rummaging through the bottom of their closet, he found the bag he'd carefully hidden there last weekend. They'd gone on a family shopping trip to find costumes for Jamie and Sophie; and while at the store Jack had spotted an adult-sized Viking outfit and promptly shown it to Hiccup, who just as promptly refused it. When they were almost to the car the teacher had suddenly 'needed to use the bathroom', and run back inside. Preoccupied with the children, Hiccup miraculously failed to notice the bag Jack slipped into the trunk upon his return. _Well, he figured it out too late…_ Jack thought gleefully as he hurried back to the living room.

The end of the world was written all over the aubrunet's face the second Jack came into the room, the store logo clearly visible on the bag. "The gods must hate me," he whined, but Jack could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"What is it Daddy?" Sophie tugged on his pant leg.

"Yeah! What's in the bag?" Jamie eagerly took the bag out of Jack's hands and pulled out the green and brown Viking costume. "Oh cool!" He turned to his father, Jack smugly noting the excitement on their son's face that he knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to resist. "Look Dad, it's a _Viking_ costume!" Jamie babbled happily, unaware that his parent had already seen this particular outfit and _not_ been interested. "You can dress up as a Viking, this is great!" Sophie cheered her agreement, and the battle was won.

"Okay, okay," Hiccup threw his hands up in the air, a smile betraying him. "You win, I'll wear it." Jack couldn't help pumping his fist as Hiccup took the bag and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he returned, grimacing, and the white-haired man let out a whistle. "Do you have _any_ idea how uncomfortable this is?" Hiccup complained.

"But you look so _cute_!" Jack was practically bouncing on his toes. _This was great!_

His husband was pulling at his costume, muttering something about "stupid tights", and failed to notice the frightening gleam that remained in cobalt eyes.

"Aaand, for the finishing touch…" Jack couldn't help grinning wickedly as he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a plastic war helmet complete with fake horns. He laughed as the cinnamon-haired man groaned, face clearly torn between amusement and exasperation. Sighing, Hiccup took the helmet from him and placed it on his head, turning to look at the children. "What do you think?"

"It's awesome!"

"Dad's a Viking!"

"Glad you approve." His eyebrows narrowed suddenly, viridian eyes locking onto Jack. "Wait a minute…" Hiccup wagged his finger. "What about _your_ costume?"

"My costume?" The teacher asked innocently.

"Don't give me that Jack, you just put me in this getup and you haven't said a peep about wearing anything yourself!"

The white-haired man chuckled. "But I'm already wearing it."

Confusion spread across a freckled face. "What?"

"I'm already wearing it," Jack repeated, gesturing to the blue hoodie and brown pants he was currently dressed in. Hiccup gave him a look. "Jack, you wear that _all_ _the time_ , it doesn't count."

"Ah ah ah!" Jack raised a finger, "But not with powdered sugar dusted on it like snow to be Jokul Frosti!"

"You're unbelievable."

Jack just grinned. "It's totally perfect!"

"It's totally cheating and you know it!"

Their playful argument died down as the children's patience ran out, and the adults found their arms being tugged forcefully in an attempt to get going. As they made their way out the door, the promise of goodies wafting heavily through the air, Hiccup turned to Jack. "You do realize that just because I agreed to all this in front of the kids doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you later?"


	5. FFD

**F.F.D**

Azure eyes opened slowly, blinking lazily in the bright morning sunshine. Jack let out a yawn, rolling over to look at Hiccup sleeping peacefully next to him. Gently, Jack reached out and caressed soft hair, smiling as his husband stirred and woke. "Happy Father's Day Hiccup," he whispered. Viridian eyes sparkled as the white-haired man leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Happy Father's Day Jack." The aubrunet kissed him back, and they cuddled together for a moment, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the morning.

Jack sighed happily, his mind wandering. He couldn't believe it was their first Father's Day, that it had already been almost a year since they brought their children home. Their days as a family blurred and flew by, and sometimes it took events like this to stop and remember just how much time had passed. Their kids were growing like weeds; in the last two months they'd celebrated Sophie's 3rd and, just last week, Jamie's 9th birthday. While Jack wished he and Hiccup could have been there for all of their birthdays, it was truly wonderful—and extremely fun—to celebrate with them for the first time. He'd never forget it.

His reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a second later the feeling of two small bodies pouncing on the bed. "Happy Daddies' Day!" Sophie and Jamie shouted, both beaming and wiggling all over the place. The teacher's first instinct was to laugh at this happy surprise, but he found a lump in his throat instead as he and Hiccup pulled their children in for hugs and kisses, thanking them. Hardly a moment of snuggling passed before Jamie jumped up again. "I'm going to make breakfast!" He put his hands on Jack's shoulders, "Can I Daddy?"

"Wait a sec—" Hiccup protested, but Jack interrupted him.

"Of course you can."

"Yes!" Jamie eagerly headed for the kitchen, rattling on about eggs and bacon. Sophie started to follow when the white-haired man remembered she was still in her pajamas. "Sophie, sweetheart, can you go put some clothes on please? We'll be there in just a minute." He turned back to Hiccup, who looked slightly worried. "He'll be fine Hiccup, I've been teaching him to cook while you were at work."

The aubrunet arched an eyebrow. " _You've_ been teaching Jamie? Dear Lord, that's a recipe for disaster."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, I see what you did there." He laid back down next to his husband. "Really Hiccup, it's been years since the pot roast incident, I've gotten much better." Hiccup just hummed noncommittally, but Jack could see the smile starting at the corner of his mouth. The pale man continued, "And I _know_ for a fact that you always appreciate my cooking after you've had a long day at work." Freckled arms wrapped around him, "I really do Jack." Said man kissed his forehead and cuddled back, closing his eyes with a smile.


	6. Holiday Sweetness

**A/N This chapter was inspired by a section of '25 Days of OTP' by TOONSRULE. All credit goes to them, and please check out their super cute story on FF.**

 **Holiday Sweetness**

Hiccup grinned to himself as he closed the door behind him and took off hic coat, glad it was officially the weekend. The sound of Christmas music and eager children's voices drifted from the kitchen, drowning out any noise he made. _Well that explains why I haven't been attacked yet_ , the aubrunet thought wryly. That changed as soon as he entered the kitchen and came within sight of the three figures sitting at the table; which appeared to be completely covered in paper.

"Dad's home!" A second later Sophie was in his arms and Jamie was sitting on his foot trying to squeeze his leg off. Beaming, he bestowed hugs and kisses; then gently moved away from the children to greet his smiling husband. "Hey Hiccup," Jack whispered as he wrapped the smaller man in a warm hug. "Hi Jack," the engineer returned the embrace. "It's good to be home." The white-haired man hummed his agreement before kissing him. All too soon Sophie and Jamie interrupted them; grabbing their freckled father and promptly dragging him over to the kitchen table to admire their handiwork.

By the time the kids had proudly shown Hiccup every single Christmas card they'd made that day, cookies had been consumed, teeth brushed, and pajamas donned Hiccup could barely keep from yawning. Jamie had already buried himself in bed with a book, and now Hiccup was smiling tenderly as he watched Jack carry Sophie over to her bed; head resting on his shoulder and eyes closed. Pulling the covers back, Jack bent over to lay the sleeping little girl onto the mattress—and got a surprise when he tried to straighten up only to find his sweater in a death grip. Hiccup couldn't help giggling from the doorway as his husband pried tiny fingers off of the cloth, only for Sophie's other hand to latch onto him. Finally the white-haired man escaped, tucking his daughter in and making his way over to Hiccup, who was still clearly fighting the urge to crack up. Chuckling, Jack was just about to whisper when the cinnamon-haired man spread his arms and blocked the doorway, a sly smile on his face. "What's the password?" Grinning, Jack leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Password accepted." Hiccup lowered his arms, but Jack wasn't done with him yet, and he crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. The engineer responded eagerly, roaming his hands all over his husband's torso as they stumbled into their bedroom and kicked the door shut.

"Dad." It took forever for the message to get from Hiccup's ears to his brain that someone was calling him. "Dad!" There it was again, so it probably wasn't a dream. Hiccup _wished_ it was a dream though, because that would mean he was still sleeping. "DAD! WAKE UP!"

"Huhunh…" He cracked a viridian eye open, a head of dark brown hair swimming into view. Jamie. "Dad!" The young boy's voice was brimming with excitement. " _Finally_ , you're awake!"

The aubrunet rubbed his eyes, willing himself to wake up fully and wondering just how late it was. "Good morning Jamie."

"Dad! You need to get up! We're getting the tree today, remember?" _Ah, that's right,_ Hiccup thought, _no wonder he's so bubbly_. "Yes, of course sweetheart." He glanced at the clock, oh good, it wasn't as late as he'd thought. "Have you seen Sophie?"

"No, she's still asleep." _Thank God._ Hiccup turned his head to look at his big spoon, who was clinging to him like a leech. "Jack," he whispered. A soft grunt was the only reply he got. "Jack," he tried again. The white-haired man groaned. "'S matter? 'S too early."

Turning back to his son, Hiccup spoke softly, "Okay Jamie, just give us a few minutes and we'll meet you in the kitchen, sound good?" Jamie nodded his agreement and left the bedroom, fortunately closing the door behind him. Sighing, the freckled man hauled himself out of bed, and proceeded to rip the covers off of Jack, who instantly curled into a ball. "Jack, get up, Jamie's already awake and Sophie will be any minute."

"But I'm _tired_."

"So am I, that's what happens when you do it three times in one night Jack." Under his breath, Hiccup added, "We're not teenagers anymore." Jack smirked lazily, eyes still closed. "If we were still teenagers we would have done it _four_ times in one night." Hiccup threw some underwear and a pair of pants at him. "Come on, we promised the kids we'd get a Christmas tree today, remember?"

Instantly cobalt eyes snapped open and Jack bolted upright. "Oh my god, that's right! Yes! This is going to be awesome!" The teacher sprang out of bed and grabbed his clothes, full of energy. Hiccup just looked at him disbelievingly. "Wow, Jack. So you'll get up for a tree but not for me?" At this Jack paused in his dressing process and walked over to Hiccup, pulling him in for a mind-numbing but fleeting kiss. Smirking devilishly, Jack pressed their foreheads together. "I _always_ get up for you Hiccy," he said seductively. Hiccup facepalmed. The things Jack said even after years of marriage…


	7. A Sticky Situation

**A/N This literally happened to me a couple years ago, it made the most insane mess, though I didn't scream and therefore my parents** **didn't come running:) The look on my face must have been priceless though, I was so surprised.**

 **A Sticky Situation**

Sophie hummed contentedly as she turned back towards the fridge, a large spoon sticking out of her mouth and a jar of maple syrup in her hands. She _loved_ maple syrup—on pancakes, porridge, whipped cream you name it—and she was certainly not above eating it by the spoonful. As she crossed the kitchen she was busy enjoying the fantastic flavor in her mouth, and only partially paying attention to the task of closing the jar. Instead of twirling the lid onto the vessel she did the opposite; and her small hands lost their grip at precisely the wrong moment. The jar went flying, spinning like a football and spraying the contents everywhere. Sophie screamed in surprise and then stood blinking in shock, sweet sticky syrup dripping from her face and hair onto the floor.

Hardly a moment later both of her dads came running, totally panicked. "Sophie!" Jack exclaimed as they reached the kitchen, Hiccup finishing the sentence for him, "What happened? Are you—" The adults paused as they took in the sight of their little daughter, who was on the verge of tears and covered in maple syrup, "—Oh." Jack's mouth twitched as he looked around and saw syrup on the floor, on the counters, on the opposite end of the kitchen, four feet up the side of the fridge—and then he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; this was just the sort of ridiculous situation that would have happened to him. Though with his luck he also would have slipped. Hiccup turned around from his kneeling position on the floor, where he'd been trying to console and clean up their child, and mock-glared at his husband. "Jack, seriously, Sophie got a real fright and she's covered in maple syrup, and you laughing about it certainly isn't helping." But then emerald eyes met cobalt, and Hiccup's shoulders started shaking with suppressed mirth. Barely hiding his grin, the aubrunet turned back to continue wiping Sophie's hair, trying his hardest not to chuckle. "This really isn't coming out so well," Hiccup noted, and proceeded to pick up his daughter. "Okay Soph, I think a bath is in order." Turning to walk out of the kitchen his eyes fell on Jack, who was leaning against the counter and still giggling. Walking past the white-haired man the engineer gave him a smug look, "You can clean the kitchen Jack…" Said man's chortling stopped abruptly as he looked at the mess in dismay. "Wait, what?" He heard Hiccup's voice continue from the hallway, "…to make up for your laughing!"


	8. Stubbornness Issues

**Stubbornness Issues**

Hiccup checked his watch again, tapping his fingers impatiently. He glanced throughout the car for the umpteenth time, going over everything. Children all present and buckled up? Check. Luggage stowed in the trunk? Check. Water bottles filled and within reach? Check. Camping supplies packed in the car top carrier? Double check. White-haired husband…

The engineer pursed his lips and made a sound of pure exasperation. He knew that punctuality didn't come as easily to Jack as it did to himself, and to be fair it normally wasn't too much of a problem. But Jack had said he needed 5 more minutes _half an hour ago_. Hiccup had been trying really hard not to get annoyed, they were on vacation for god's sake, it was supposed to be relaxing! But at this rate they were running a very high risk of hitting the afternoon traffic before making it to the countryside, and if that were to happen it would pretty much blow the whole day before they reached the campsite. Which meant that that hike to the waterfall they'd planned? Not happening. Not unless they wanted to have dinner at bedtime, and hungry children equaled cranky children. Sure, they weren't little anymore, Jamie being an oh-so-grown-up 12 and Sophie a remarkably capable 6; but someone was bound to get hangry if the evening meal was too late.

Patience running out, the freckled man cupped his hands and hollered towards the house. "Jack! C'mon, we need to go!" A door slammed, and a moment later Jack came dashing into view, backpack slipping off his shoulder as he fumbled to secure his wallet in a pocket. "I'm ready!" His smile disappeared as he noticed the stony expression on his husband's face. "Good. You're here, let's go already." Hiccup opened the driver's side door and started to climb in. The teacher got in as well, reaching for the seatbelt.

"Relax Hiccup, I know I'm a little late but we'll be fine!" The aubrunet pulled out of their driveway, going a bit faster than normal.

"A little late? Jack, we said we'd leave no later than noon to make sure we missed the traffic. In case you haven't checked your watch recently that was over 30 minutes ago!"

Feeling his temper start to rise, Jack argued, "We're on vacation Hic, camping no less, the whole point of being on vacation is to not have a schedule."

"But we inadvertently make one when we say we want to do certain things at certain times," Hiccup countered. "Like hike to the falls before dinner tonight."

Cobalt eyes rolled back. "I really don't think half an hour is going to make or break our hike today Hiccup."

"It will if it causes us to get stuck in traffic!"

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and there won't _be_ any traffic!" At that statement the freckled man let out a disbelieving snort.

Jack sighed, feeling exhausted and thoroughly disgruntled. "Look, there's nothing we can do about it now, so let's just see how fast the drive goes and we'll plan from there."

"Fine."

The elder turned around to look at their children, the planned cheerful words dying on his lips as he took in the stiff postures of the boy and girl. Each was gazing downwards, fiddling with something or other and looking like they'd rather be anywhere else. Settling properly into his seat, Jack's shoulders slumped as the guilt rose in him. He didn't mean to procrastinate with his packing, and he knew his tardiness was liable to cause his family some stress. But it really wasn't as bad as Hiccup made it out to be! Their planned departure time had included a bit of a cushion, and the aubrunet always thought traffic would be worse than it actually was. More than likely they'd make it there on time. If only Hiccup hadn't brought it up, and they hadn't started arguing about it then at least their kids would be having a good time right now. The blue-eyed man glanced over at Hiccup, whose mouth remained in a thin, tense line. Seeing this Jack's jaw tightened as well. _Hiccup is so stubborn sometimes_ , he thought irritably. _Well if he's not interested in seeing reason I'm not going to waste my energy trying to get it into his head._

To Jack's dismay they did hit traffic, and—for once—it actually _was_ as bad as Hiccup feared. The clock sped as they crawled agonizingly slowly along the interstate; and the freckled man's unspoken 'I told you so' reverberated throughout the car. During the drive the little family barely spoke, not wanting to face the tension unless absolutely necessary.

Hiccup sighed softly as he grabbed the last of the gear out of the car and tossed it into the tent. He glanced over at his husband, who was busy showing Jamie and Sophie how to make a campfire—but without his usual energetic spark. They had not made it to the campgrounds in time to do the hike, and the engineer's disappointment only added to the existing tension. While he certainly had been annoyed with the white-haired man for being late, as Hiccup sat just inside the tent watching his family that frustration changed course and was directed inward. There was nothing he could have done to change Jack's tardiness, but if Hiccup hadn't reacted so poorly then at least they would have enjoyed the car ride. Screw the hike, the cinnamon-haired man would rather have been laughing and chatting with his family, _his husband_ , for those hours in the car over seeing some waterfalls any day.

He waited until the three had gotten the fire going, smiling slightly as Sophie and Jamie cheered, and then he sent the kids off to find more wood before turning to Jack. Said man opened his mouth to speak, but Hiccup beat him to it. "I'm really sorry Jack, for how I reacted about the time. I _was_ annoyed, because I really wanted to do that hike, but I made the whole situation much bigger than it needed to be," the teacher looked ready to interrupt him, but Hiccup rambled on, needing to say everything. "I've wanted to say sorry all day, I was stuck-up and stubborn and I _know_ I was being unreasonable and I'm not even sure why I ignored the rational part of my brain I just—" A pale finger touched his lips gently, ending his speech.

"Hiccup," Jack's eyes were gentle, yet serious. "I'm sorry too. I understand why you got upset, and I know I didn't handle the time very well. Then I let myself get irritated and self-righteous, and even though I felt terrible about how the drive was I was too proud to apologize first. I wanted to have a great time in the car together, and I'm really sorry for my part in ruining that."

The green-eyed man smiled faintly. "Me too." Pale arms reached out, and Hiccup willingly melted against his husband, hugging him tightly. Jack sighed happily into his shoulder, and Hiccup felt all the tension drain out of his body. "You know Hiccup," Jack spoke softly, keeping his arms wrapped around him, "If you want to we could change the plan for tomorrow and go to the falls instead. I don't mind dropping something else; I know how eager you were to see them."

The freckled man smiled broadly, and squeezed him slightly. "Thank you Jack, though actually I have a better idea."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Let the kids decide." Hiccup replied simply. A second later he felt a gentle kiss placed on the top of his head, and he knew the white-haired man agreed.

Separating, they sat on the ground near the fire and just held each other. Looking into the dancing flames, Hiccup remembered that night years ago when they'd been cuddling in front of the fireplace and made the decision to have children. Their lives had changed so much since then, and absolutely for the better. It wasn't always easy, but he'd never expected it to be. Sitting here with Jack's warm arms around him and the sound of their children's voices coming closer, Hiccup felt immensely grateful for his wonderful family and all the joy they shared together.

"Dad!" That was Sophie's voice. "Dad! Daddy!" And that was Jamie. Hiccup opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and saw the pair standing triumphantly with their arms full of wood. Well, actually enormously large branches. Hiccup sat up properly and stared at them, _how in the world did they manage to drag all that back?_ "Look at all the wood we've got!"

"Wow!" Jack had the same look of surprise on his face. "Well I'm impressed! That'll keep the fire going for ages, great job you two!" Hiccup nodded eagerly. "I had no idea you found so much wood! Talk about professional stick gatherers!"

As the children excitedly dropped their load, Hiccup caught Jack's eye. "Hey Jamie, Sophie?" Two pairs of eyes looked up at him. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" The siblings looked at each other and then back at the adults, sly grins spreading across their faces. _Jeezus_ , Hiccup thought to himself, _they really_ are _Jack's children_. They were in trouble weren't they?


	9. In An Eyeblink

**A/N This was a very hard chapter to write. Warning lots of angst, definitely a high T or maybe M to be safe**

 **In an Eyeblink**

 _Gods it's cold_ , the cinnamon-haired man thought as he left the office and made the short walk to the car, feet shuffling through dead leaves. They'd been having uncharacteristically warm and rainy autumn weather, until this afternoon when the sky cleared and the temperature plummeted. Consequently, Hiccup had not brought along a coat when he left the house early that morning, and he was really regretting it. Shivering slightly, he unlocked the car and got in, wondering what the temperature was. If it was below freezing then there was sure to be ice, considering all the precipitation that hit the region recently. Then again, he hadn't seen any frost, so probably it was only in that awful range just above freezing where the dampness soaks into your bones and makes a person feel like they're going to die of the cold. With the heater now transforming the car into a little bubble of warmth, Hiccup pulled onto the main road, unaware of just how rapidly the outside temperature was dropping. Until he drove down a hill and hit a patch of black ice.

Panic filled the engineer's chest the instant the car started to slide. He'd been going much too fast for icy conditions, and despite immediately removing his foot from the accelerator the tires refused to respond to the steering wheel. The car slid sideways at a frightening pace, and Hiccup barely had time to process what was happening before he smashed into a tree and everything went black.

Jack was just finishing up a model airplane project he'd been doing with the kids when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Jamie yelled, running to the living room. The pale man chuckled softly to himself, his son's enthusiasm for answering the phone was unbelievable. A moment later Jamie returned to the kitchen. "It's for you Dad, I don't know who it is."

"Okay, thanks Jamie." Jack casually took the phone and held it with his shoulder, drying his hands on the dishcloth. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Jackson Overland?"

 _Oh great,_ Jack thought, _another telemarketer_. "Yes, speaking."

"This is Dr. Jorgenson at the Burgess Hospital." Jack froze, eyes wide and blood running cold. _Oh no, no, no, no, this can't be happening…_

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband, Hamish, was in a car accident—" Jack's mind spun, and he barely registered the doctor's words that Hiccup was still alive. The whole world was crashing down on him, he wanted to scream and cry and call the kind doctor a liar—and then Sophie's voice broke through his turbulent thoughts.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" A head of white hair snapped around to see Sophie and Jamie standing near, worry etched across their faces. Quickly, Jack finished the call and set the phone down, burying his face in his hands for a second. But he couldn't break down, he had to take care of his children—and he had to see Hiccup. Now. Tears streaming down his face, Jack turned to the boy and girl. "Dad—" he swallowed the lump in his throat, before continuing. "Dad was in a car crash." Jack felt like he was being ripped apart as his children instantly began to cry and bombard him with questions.

"Is he dead?"

"What happened?

"Is Dad hurt? Is he going to be okay?" Kneeling down, the teacher wrapped his arms around his children, holding them as close as possible. "The doctor said he's alive, and that he's in surgery—"

"Surgery for _what_?" Jamie interrupted frantically. Jack shook his head, "I don't know, I have to go to the hospital to find out."

"We're going with you!"

" _No_." Rarely had the two kids heard their father use such a serious tone. "But—" the boy began to argue. "No Jamie. I promise I will call you as soon as I learn anything, but it might take awhile, and I don't want you both sitting in the hospital for hours. I'm going to call Aunty Astrid, and have her come and spend the night."

Before they could protest any more Jack stood and grabbed the phone, punching numbers as quickly as he could. He paced around the kitchen as it rang agonizingly slowly, until finally it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Astrid," Jack's voice cracked. "I need your help."

Jack drove as fast as he dared along the icy roads, whole body tense and trying not to think about what horrible condition his beloved husband might be in. Which, of course, was all he could think about. He'd nearly yanked all of his hair out waiting for Astrid to arrive, which fortunately only took a few minutes. The pale man was more thankful than ever that Hiccup's best friend had decided to move to Burgess a few years ago, to fulfill her 'auntly duties' as she called them. When she got there the normally stoic woman's eyes were red with crying, but she calmly took the children into her arms as Jack ran out the door. And now, as he jumped out of the car and sprinted for the hospital entrance he felt as though his heart would stop. _Please be alright Hiccup, please don't die._

He skidded to a halt in front of the reception desk. " _Where's Hiccup?_ " The lady furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and Jack rambled rapidly. "Hiccup, Hamish Overland, my husband, they said he was in a car crash, _where is he?_ "

The lady nodded in recognition, reaching for a file. "He is in surgery—"

"Yes, yes I _know_ , _but where?_ What condition is he in? I need to see him!"

The lady replied patiently, "I'm sorry I don't know what condition he's in at the moment, only when he was brought in. I can give you his folder, but first I need you to sign some forms and show your I.D. I'm afraid you cannot see him right now, but I will find a doctor or nurse who can speak with you."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, trying to reel in his anger. The receptionist was just doing her job, it wasn't her idea to keep him from his beloved Hiccup. Trying not to tremble, he opened blue eyes and took a deep breath before reaching for his wallet.

The white-haired man paced the length of the waiting room for what must have been the thousandth time, glancing at the clock almost continuously. Waiting. He had yet to speak with anyone attending Hiccup, and the lack of information was driving him insane. He'd called Astrid and the kids to explain that he didn't know how long he'd have to wait, and then he made the necessary phone calls informing their bosses that neither he nor Hiccup would be coming into work the next day. If Hiccup ever went back to work… _No!_ Jack internally yelled at himself, _you can't think like that, Hiccup's going to be fine, he's a fighter, he'll pull through okay, he's not going to—_

"Mr. Overland?" The doctor had entered the room, and Jack couldn't move, couldn't breathe. _No no no no, don't say he's dead, please don't say he's dead, I can't lose him—_

The woman in the white coat walked over and spoke gently. "Hamish will live," at those words the blue-eyed man nearly collapsed, sitting down hard in a chair as he burst into tears. "But—" one word, one simple, cruel word and an icy hand gripped Jack's heart, threatening to crush it, "—he didn't come out unscathed. As you know, he was in emergency surgery, and I'm very sorry to tell you that we were unable to save his leg." Pale hands trembled as they covered a gasping mouth, and fresh tears leaked out of his eyes. Seeing his unspoken question, the doctor continued, "We unfortunately had to amputate below the left knee." Jack's gaze slid off the doctor to stare at nothing, feeling totally disconnected from his body as he realized that in an eye-blink their lives would never ever be the same. The doctor started speaking again, though he barely heard her. "It is a terrible loss, but he is healthy and will recover quickly. In time and with a prosthetic he will be able to lead a normal life."

Jack seethed as he registered the words. _Language is so fucking useless_ , he thought furiously. Sorry. Unfortunate. Time. Recover. Normal. How was anything supposed to be _normal_ for Hiccup after this? For either of them? Recovery? What did that even mean? It's not like his leg was going to grow back. And those three words that everyone liked to say but meant absolutely _nothing_ , _changed_ absolutely nothing. He wished he could toss them out of the English vocabulary altogether. Willing himself to calm down, he turned back to the doctor to deal with more pressing matters. "I need to see him."

The teacher nearly bumped into the doctor several times, following right on her heels as they made their way to Hiccup's room. He had to see him, see his face, convince himself that he would be alright…The doctor stopped, and Jack resisted the urge to shove her aside and smash down the door. _Hiccup's there, he's_ right _in the_ re. "He is still completely out from the anesthesia, and with all the medication it's likely that he won't wake for a good few hours. He's on an enormous amount of pain relief at the moment, but he'll still be hurting when he wakes up. A nurse will be in to check on him regularly, but should you need it there is a button next to his bed you can press to summon help. That being said, know that he is stable, the surgery went well, and there is nothing to indicate any potential complications." Jack managed to nod, and the doctor left, probably well aware that he was still in shock.

Stepping into the room, he got his first glimpse of his freckled husband and felt simultaneously relieved and torn to pieces. This was not the first time he'd seen Hiccup with cuts and bruises, but lying there in the huge hospital bed, with an IV in his finger and machines humming around him, he looked so broken and vulnerable Jack thought his heart would shatter. And that dent in the sheets…Jack's stomach clenched and he nearly threw up at this confirmation of the doctor's words. The lower part of Hiccup's left leg was gone. He stared at the sheets for a moment, willing them to rise, to bunch up, _anything_ to negate that horrible absence and reveal that this was all just a mistake. Some sick joke, because this could not be happening, Jack could not have kissed him goodbye this morning and watched him saunter off to work without a care in the world only to find him at the end of the day missing a part of himself.

A small, pained sound instantly brought Jack out of his thoughts; forehead creasing he hurried over and sat in the chair next to the bed, taking Hiccup's right hand in both of his own. The aubrunet shifted slightly but did not wake, and the older man realized he must not have a clue about his leg. How on earth was he going to break it to him when he woke up? The word was right this time, news like this could break a person, make them sink into depression and— _Stop it Jack,_ he thought. _We'll make it, Hiccup will make it_. Leaning over, Jack kissed a freckled forehead tenderly, before settling back in his chair and burying his face in the side of the bed, tears flowing freely as he clutched his husband's hand. He'd have given anything to prevent this from happening, to spare Hiccup this pain. _He's already been through so much, why, WHY did this have to happen?_ The teacher didn't know how long he'd sat there before he remembered that he'd promised to contact Astrid and his children. The thought of what he'd have to tell his family made him sick to his stomach, and for the moment he opted to send a quick text. This was not the sort of thing to tell Sophie and Jamie over the phone, he needed to be there in person to hold and comfort them. But first he had to see Hiccup wake up.

Mind made up, he reluctantly let go of his lover's hand and reached for his phone. Using several messages, he informed Astrid of the situation and implored her not to reveal the details to his children, just assure them that Dad was alive, he was (tongue-in-cheek) going to be okay, and that Jack was waiting for him to come round. And then he sat, hour after hour, eyes raking over the sleeping figure for any sign of distress or wakefulness, visually tracing what little of his skin was visible. Bandages on his left arm. Bruises forming on his otherwise blessedly intact face. Chest rising and falling slightly as he breathed. The occasional twitching of his fingers. Jack was torn between wanting him to remain asleep—and therefore ignorant—for as long as possible, and desperately needing him to wake up.

Finally, when the white-haired man was ready to crack from the strain and exhaustion, green eyes opened slowly. "Jack?" Hiccup's voice was faint, raspy, and the most beautiful thing Jack had ever heard.

"Hiccup," he breathed, a string of quiet "I-love-you-s" leaving his lips as he swiftly kissed his husband; smiling through his tears as he sat back down and pressed freckled knuckles to his cheek, shaking. "Oh my god I was so scared, I'm so glad you're awake, when they said you were in a car crash I was afraid I'd lost you." Jack saw the understanding dawn on Hiccup's face, and he blinked hazily like he was trying to come to grips with reality. The blue-eyed man bit his lip, "Are you in pain?" His chest tightened when Hiccup nodded. "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

The aubrunet closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head as he opened them. "No, not—I can manage, for now." The pale man opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again as Hiccup turned his head to look himself over, the blood draining from his face when he saw the depression in the sheets. Jack's lungs stopped working as his husband stared at his leg in complete shock, turning to look at the white-haired man for some reassurance that this was all just a nightmare, only to get an utterly devastated expression as a reply. "Hic…" Said man seemed not to have heard him as he began to tremble violently; mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he reached for the sheets with shaking fingers. If Jack thought his heart had broken thus far, it was absolutely nothing compared to when Hiccup laid eyes on the bandages just below his knee—and the horrible absence that followed. In an instant, Jack climbed onto the bed next to his beloved, tears clouding his vision as Hiccup broke down in his arms.

Hiccup sobbed for what must have been eternity, Jack holding him as tightly as he could without irritating his injuries, feeling so unbelievably useless knowing this was a battle only Hiccup could fight. All the love and support in the world was just that—support. It would help, but it could never truly fix anything. The sky was beginning to lighten by the time Hiccup quieted, too exhausted to cry anymore. Feeling like a horrible person, Jack reluctantly kissed the freckled man one more time and explained that he had to go reassure their children. His husband nodded weakly, slipping back into sleep as Jack slipped out the door.

The engineer remained in the hospital for nearly three weeks, a time that Jack would never understand how he managed to get through. Arriving home early that morning and having to explain to his children that their dad was missing part of his leg—he'd never wish that on anyone. As Jamie and Sophie's tears soaked his shirt the teacher closed his eyes in despair. How could he possibly be the strong tree everyone needed to lean on, when he felt like the most frail twig ready to break in a puff of wind? Of course they'd gone right back to the hospital, the children having been denied seeing their father for too long as it was. Fortunately, Hiccup was awake and coherent enough to reassure his son and daughter, even if they were only brave words. In the days that followed Jack barely left his side, grateful for their family and friends who stepped in to help. North took over caring for the children—Astrid had to get back to work—including bringing them to the hospital for regular visits. Aster volunteered to keep the necessities of life going; cleaning, running errands, and making sure there was food in the house.

Meanwhile, Hiccup struggled through his own healing process; though the wound mended and the pain dulled every aspect of daily life was a reminder, a hindrance. Despite his best intentions, he blew up at Jack more than once when he tried to help, and the pitying looks of people in the street nearly drove him insane. Things improved greatly once he recovered enough to start using a prosthetic, it hurt like hell at first but it made him mobile again. The loss was never forgotten, never really rectified; but eventually he learned to live in spite of it. And on that first day since the crash that Hiccup had a genuine smile on his face, Jack knew they were going to be alright.


	10. Butterfly

**A/N This chapter is rated M for smut, if uninterested skipping won't affect next section. And if you do like HiJack sexiness, enjoy!**

 **Butterfly**

Hiccup tapped his fingers in excitement as Jack drove them around one last turn and pulled into the driveway. "We're here!" Viridian eyes looked over to see his husband, who was sporting a huge goofy grin that matched his own. The second the car was parked the pale man leaned over and claimed Hiccup's mouth in a sweet kiss. "Happy 10th Anniversary Hiccup," he beamed.

"Happy 10th Jack," Hiccup replied, just staring into cobalt eyes for a moment before kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

One more kiss and then they separated, exiting the car, the engineer carrying his bags to the front door of their home for the next week. They'd booked a vacation rental in Florida to celebrate—their children would be staying with North—and Hiccup was relieved that the place looked lovely. Stepping inside, Hiccup nodded happily upon seeing the bright atmosphere and tasteful decorations. The sound of a door closing prompted the aubrunet to turn and smile at Jack, who set down his own modest luggage along with Hiccup's extra bags. The artist wanted to make another painting of the white-haired man, and had insisted on bringing the full array of supplies, including several canvases.

A second later Hiccup felt strong arms around him as he was pulled into a searing kiss, pale fingers threading through his hair eagerly. Moaning in approval, Hiccup immediately parted his lips to meet Jack's sweet tongue; both men gasping faintly as their hands made short work of their shirts to trace along heated skin. The cinnamon-haired man cried out when the teacher latched onto his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin before slipping his thigh in-between Hiccup's.

Jack couldn't help grinning as the younger man tilted his head back blissfully, eyes closed and mouth open as Jack's leg rubbed his bulge. Fusing their lips, the white-haired man shifted to grind their hips together, groaning at the feeling of his husband's erection against his own. "J-Jack." The sound of Hiccup stuttering breathlessly made his pulse quicken, and Jack reflected in wonderment that after nearly 15 years together Hiccup still had such an effect on him. Thinking soon ceased as their kissing grew even more heated, an instant later Jack lifted the green-eyed man onto the counter; hurriedly yanking off his pants before going down on him. "Ah!" Hiccup's yell morphed into desperate whimpers as Jack put his tongue to work, hands rubbing along shuddering thighs as their owner breathed raggedly. Hiccup was losing his mind, moaning louder by the second until his back arched as his lover sucked almost painfully hard. " _Jack!_ " The aubrunet cried out as he came, sliding to the floor on shaky legs as he tried to catch his breath, Jack's soft lips caressing his shoulders and collarbone. Opening his eyes Hiccup stared right into cobalt ones hovering over him, and a moment later he felt himself being lifted again as Jack reclaimed his mouth.

They tumbled onto the bed, and Hiccup wasted no time reaching into the teacher's pants to stroke his hard length, smirking when Jack whined. Things slowed for a moment when the white-haired man broke away to remove his husband's prosthetic, fingers infinitely gentle as he unlatched and placed it on the floor; the process effortless after two years of experience. Sitting up, Hiccup quickly divested Jack of his remaining clothes before flipping them. It didn't take long for Hiccup to get hard again as he kissed and licked all over pale skin, enjoying the sounds Jack made.

"Hiccup," Jack heaved for air as the engineer took a perked nipple between his lips. "Hiccup please." Said man ignored him, humming into his skin teasingly as he reached to palm him; knowing Jack was desperate. " _Hiccup!_ " Jack choked when the cinnamon-haired man finally took him into his mouth, only to protest when he let go much too soon. Jack's heart beat wildly as he looked at the freckled figure between his legs, viridian eyes boring into him. Surging forward, Hiccup caught Jack's lips in a searing kiss, fusing their bodies together. The older man moaned as Hiccup ground against him sensually and then pulled away, breath tickling his ear. _"I want you."_ Cobalt eyes snapped open, and the next thing Hiccup knew he was on his back and a slicked finger was tracing his entrance before pushing inside slowly. Hiccup's breath came out in little gasps as Jack took his time prepping him, kissing every freckle he could reach. The younger man trembled as those long fingers brushed against his sweet spot, whining when the torturously pleasurable touches abruptly stopped. Sitting up on his elbows, Hiccup couldn't help whimpering at the sight of Jack lubing up, head tilted back in pleasure. Well, if he hadn't been desperate before he most definitely was now.

 _"_ Jack _."_ The strained whisper got said man's full attention, and he forgot how to breathe as he looked at Hiccup sprawled on the bed; skin flushed and chest heaving for air, eyes glazed and lips red. Crawling over, Jack positioned himself before taking a freckled face in his hands, blue eyes locking onto green. A second later he was pulled into a fierce kiss, swirling tongues leaving the pale man dizzy as he pulled away and lined himself up.

Hiccup moaned loudly when Jack _finally_ pushed inside, pausing to let him adjust before starting a steady rhythm, panting slightly. The little artist keened when the pale man just barely brushed that bundle of nerves before pulling away again. _What a goddamn tease_. Letting out a frustrated groan when his darling husband failed to speed up, Hiccup dug his fingers into the smooth skin of his back, making the figure above him hiss. " _Jack_ ," he begged, but nothing changed. He didn't need to have his eyes open to know that Jack was smirking; he could practically _hear_ him grinning. Hiccup's body was on fire, arousal coursing through his veins like gasoline, and god he needed Jack to go faster!

When a desperate "please" escaped the younger man's lips Jack couldn't take it anymore, and he slammed into Hiccup's sweet spot, drawing a scream from the aubrunet. The pace became frenzied as they writhed together, on the brink of ecstasy. A moment later a freckled body clenched as Hiccup came with a strangled cry, spasming muscles setting off Jack's climax as he shouted his husband's name. Jack collapsed on top of Hiccup, both shaking as they struggled to catch their breath. A few minutes passed before the teacher slid off, pulling out gently and then nestling himself into the engineer's side, arms bringing him close. Forest-green eyes opened to drown in ocean-blue, and Jack's lungs refused to work at the love which shown from Hiccup's beautiful face. He kissed him tenderly, smiling when they parted. "I love you," Jack murmured. Leaning forward slightly, Hiccup kissed him so softly his lips could have been butterfly wings. "I love you too."


	11. Days Like This

**Days Like This**

The warm summer breeze caressed a soft cheek, making auburn eyelashes flutter open. Hiccup was leaning against his husband's chest, and Jack himself was settled against the trunk of a large maple tree atop the little hill overlooking the park. The park where the two had been the night they kissed for the first time, the park that opened the adoption conversation, the park where they'd been coming to play with their children for so many years now.

Smiling gently, Hiccup gazed down at Jamie and Sophie off in the distance; the teen boy busy on the climbing wall as the double-digits girl shot hoops. A few minutes later both activities were replaced by a game of chase, the siblings' gleeful shrieks echoing around the green. Full of energy, full of joy. A soft chuckle sounded above the engineer's head, and he tilted his head back to look up at his white-haired husband, who was watching their kids with an amused expression on his face. Noting the emerald eyes trained on him, Jack leaned down and kissed Hiccup's forehead; murmuring quietly. "They're really something aren't they?" The aubrunet hummed his agreement as he snuggled further into Jack, smiling as pale arms tightened around him and a chin rested on his shoulder. "They really are."

Beaming, Hiccup let out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes and thought of his family. Jamie, with his bright smile and inquisitive mind; Sophie, with her bubbly laugh and adventuresome spirit. And Jack, with his boundless joy and tender heart; his husband, his love. How lucky he was to have them all, to create a life with them. And as he sat there listening to his children's laughter and Jack's heartbeat, Hiccup was thankful for days like this.

~.~

 **A/N And that's the end! *sobs* I had so much fun writing this story, I ran out of ideas for more sections but maybe I'll get some inspiration down the road...Thank you to all my readers!**


End file.
